


Family

by Moonrose91



Series: The Ties That Bind [9]
Category: A-Team (2010), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family is more then blood.</p><p>Family is a bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

“Unca John!” came a three year old’s squeal and John Smith let out a soft laugh as he knelt down and caught the running three year old up in a hug, standing rapidly and gently tossing her up once she was slightly above his head, easily catching her once more.

Said action earned him a shriek of laughter and lots of bouncing black hair.

The last time he saw her she had been bald and could only say ‘Jo-Jo’ instead of ‘John.’

She had also hadn’t started walking yet. He smiled and gently tapped her nose and turned to smile at the head-shaking Sarah, who was also laughing a bit. He raised an eyebrow and then noticed that Phil seemed to half way to a heart attack and John laughed.

Loudly and long.

“You are a dead man Hannibal,” Phil warned and John’s laughter caught in his throat before he began to cough a little.

Ah, yes.

The nickname only came out when Phil was _really_ angry with him. “Sorry Phil,” he answered and easily walked up, even as Darcy began to chatter.

“And Nana and Unca Nick is here too! Daddy says Unca Nick isn’t Father Christmas, but I think he is ‘cause he knows _everything_!”

“Really?”

“Uh-huh! He knows when I’ve been sleeping, and he knows if I’m awake, and he knows…” she began, when Phil sighed.

“Darcy, it is November, the day before Thanksgiving. You are allowed to start singing Christmas songs when?” he questioned.

Darcy pouted. “After Thanksgiving,” she mumbled.

Phil leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Good girl,” he answered softly and headed inside, while Darcy swung her feet.

“So, your Uncle Nick is Father Christmas?” John questioned and Sarah, who had been frowning after Phil, began to laugh.

John smiled and hugged her, while Darcy continued to explain why this supported her theory.

It was surprisingly logical for a three year old.

* * *

Victoria Carson, once known as Margret “Peggy” Carter (she changed her name to ‘Victoria’ for reasons such as ‘avoiding HYDRA’), smiled as Darcy ran around excitedly, outside, on the day before Thanksgiving. Phil had long since given up on chasing her, sitting on the wall next to Sarah, who was leaning against him.

She shook her head, resisting the urge to laugh at the way John and Nick were trying to corner her.

Darcy has the fox’s own cunning, however, and she easily dodges their attempts to catch her.

Well, at least they were going to wear her out for bed.

Peggy wondered what life would have been like if Steve had crawled out of the ice and appeared for that dance so long ago.

She let out a long sigh and continued watch them, chuckling lowly as Darcy’s shriek of laughter reached up into the sky, almost seeming to make the stars dance.

Peggy laughed softly and focused on making sure that everything was prepared for tomorrow.

She’d have to get up early to insure that the turkey defrosted properly, but if everything else was at least prepped, it would mean more time with the family.

Peggy smiled, even as she picked up the phone and dialed her daughter’s number. “Hello Mary,” she greeted.

 _“Mother, it’s good to hear from you. Is something wrong?”_ her daughter asked and Peggy shook her head a bit.

“Everything is fine, dear. I just wanted to apologize for not being there this year, but Sarah pulled a back muscle and Phil’s hiding his sprained ankle and they have a three year old,” she explained.

 _“Darcy is a handful. Vicky misses her. Didn’t Phil say something about his ‘brother’ coming over this year as well?”_ Mary asked.

“Mm-hmmm. He’s here now, chasing Darcy around. It is adorable,” Peggy answered, eyes tracking while Sarah laughed at the antics her three year old was using to evade two highly trained men.

Peggy wasn’t sure what it said, but Darcy always did have the fox’s own cunning.

When Darcy was finally caught, the sky was deep in dusk and it was time for dinner. Nick had his arms around her and she was whispering in his ear excitedly.

Peggy ducked her head and focused on the mac and cheese with chicken cut up in it.

No one would ever be able to pin her with getting Darcy to start thinking about Nick being ‘Father Christmas.’

The future Director of SHIELD (if Peggy had a say in it, which she did) needed to lighten up and remember that there was more to life then secrets or he would lose himself.

She chose not to think on that anymore, however, and instead focused on serving the beginnings of dinner into bowls and placing them on the set table.

Phil thanked her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before taking his three year old from Nick to settle her on the booster seat she used to sit at the table with them and John gently nudged her away to so she would sit as he took over the next part of cooking and Peggy went, pressing a kiss to Sarah’s head as she passed.

While she would miss having Thanksgiving with her daughter, she _would_ be celebrating it with her family.

And that was good enough for her.


End file.
